


don't lick batteries

by noncanonical



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: - and im here to tell you test subjects about the new kinds of robot sex ive invented, F/F, black mesa wont steal THESE blueprints, external stimulation / no penetration, welcome to aperture science im glados aperture -, your daily dose of robot oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noncanonical/pseuds/noncanonical
Summary: that one generatorland ao3 tag generator gave me "your daily dose of robot oral" as a result and who am i to deny the voice of fate? there isn't actually that much oral though. i'm sorry.very short bc i wrote this in like an hour at 1am





	don't lick batteries

**Author's Note:**

> i also apologize for the lack of proofreading i promise i'm working on a better, longer fic

GLaDOS was thankful for two things.

One; that Chell had come back to the facility with the onset of winter, and that the snowed-in season had fostered a mutual trust and respect between the two of them instead of causing another nuclear-grade fallout.

Two; that she'd found schematics for high-sensitivity particle pressure plates, intended to be used on nanobot testing but that had been easily reconfigured to cover her chassis in invisible, sensitive skin.

Perhaps she could narrow that list down to one thing - she was  _very_ thankful that she could enjoy every touch of Chell's... thorough attention.

Figuring out the emotional ground of their relationship had been difficult, but figuring out the physical aspects had been - no wordplay intended - a trial. GLaDOS had not been built with carnal compatibility in mind, and while she was capable of modification, it took time. Human impulse couldn't be put on hold while she spent a few days shaping metal and insulating wires, though they'd tried. GLaDOS  _did_ still get pleasure out of watching Chell take her arousal into her own hands (or, more accurately, a few fingers of one hand, with the assistance of a bed, a very attentive security camera, and spoken encouragement) but, she now knew, it paled in comparison.

Chell straddled the rotating base behind GLaDOS's head, her hands sliding over the shafts supporting GLaDOS's core, her tongue tracing the white shell of her face where it met the darker carbon fiber of her body. Even though Chell was still clothed - a mutually agreed-upon safety procedure around exposed machinery - GLaDOS could feel Chell's arousal through the fabric. GLaDOS wasn't sure about android hell, but she was rapidly approaching AI heaven.

GLaDOS let out an appreciative hum that vibrated through her body, and Chell slid herself forward, halting with one of the bars between her legs, and GLaDOS arched against her with a moan, pleasure shooting through every minuscule sensor. She drew herself back from the edge, the ghost of a breath caught in her throat.

"I might need to recalibrate these," she panted as Chell's tongue traced a seam in her plating, "because they are  _very_ sensitive."

Chell's tongue drew a question mark on cool metal as she tapped out morse code on a shaft, hidden from the cameras.  _Pent up from all of that testing?_

"I am  _not_ pent up." GLaDOS replied, and shuddered as Chell ground her hips against the rod. "I'm in it for the science."

Chell's moan was a gust against the back of her face plate, and her only reply was to shakily tap,  _keep talking - vibrations._

"I'm the one who gives the orders around here, you know," GLaDOS reminded her, rewarded with Chell's hand hungrily pushing against the crotch of her jumpsuit, her knuckles pressing against GLaDOS's sensors. "You could at least say please. It's only polite."

Chell's other hand ran down the back of GLaDOS's head, her fingers tangling in wires, and GLaDOS's complaint blurred into an electrical whine as sensations rose from a past life - a lover's hands through her hair, their bodies slick with sweat and arousal - and then Chell's seeking hands found a ridge that fit her fingers and she pressed into it, hard. GLaDOS's chassis bucked as she came, dimly and exquisitely aware of Chell grinding out her own orgasm at the same time.

She hummed out her pleasure through the aftershocks as Chell sagged and rested her head against GLaDOS's. 

"You know," GLaDOS said, voice heavy in the quiet, "any good scientific development requires _multiple_ tests."


End file.
